What Lizzie Doesn't Know
by ThisIsWho
Summary: Lizzie decides that after everything that has happened she finally wants to tell Red how she really feels. But what will he do in reply? This is my version of what I like to think happened after the ending of the Season 2 Mid Finale. Will change to M in latest chapters. Lizzington of course. Newb here, first fan fic so go easy on me guys. *runsandhidesandwatchesreaction*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I've been reading loads and load of Blacklist Lizzington Fan Fics the last couple of months and thought hey what the hell I reckon I might be able to do something like so here it is my first fan fic, first thing i've ever written actually. Hope you all enjoy it, review and let me know if I should carry on.**

**Any mistakes are my own, I have dyslexia so I do appologise in advance guys. **

**This is my version of what I like to think happens after the mid second season finale. **

***Runsawayandhinds* **

**Disclaimer: The Blacklist is not mine. **

* * *

><p>"I don't know what's wrong with me"<p>

"There's nothing wrong with you…" He leant in, placed a soft and gentle kiss on the side of her cheek, and hugged his bear like arms around her that made her feel like she was protected from everyone and everything.

"There's nothing wrong with you" He repeated as he continued to hold her in his arms. He needed his Lizzy to know that there was nothing wrong with her adn she was perfect.

In that moment Liz felt her emotions beginning to battle again. Liz had always felt something for Red, that wasn't deniable but she always managed to keep those feelings hidden. She simply put it down to Red being the main male influence in her life, she felt like he cared so much for her in a more boyfriend/girlfirne way but she didn't want to go near that conversation with a bargepole. He protected her, kept her safe regardless to if she agreed to it or not, she knew he did all he could to always protect her.

After what seemed like hours but was merely a minute or so Red pulled back and looked her straight in the eye. There was bearly an arms length of space between them and Liz could feel her heart beat racing. If his bear like hug wasn't enough, his eyes did a whole other thing. There was a familiarity there that seemed safe, but having feelings like this... about the Concierge of Crime... was just not right. As tried before, she would always try and hold his stare but she always failed. The way he looked at her made her feel feelings she didn't know exist. And the same applied for Red, he felt feelings that he thought were long gone.

"There is an absolutely beautiful little Indian place just around the corner from here, secrete yet wonderful. Their food is perfectly cooked and just something else entirely." Red told her.

"I don't really think I'm up for food at the moment but thank you Red, it means a lot"

"Well at least a drink Lizzy, I'm not leaving you alone tonight. You shouldn't be alone while you feel like this and I know you're just going to go home and drink a little bit too much wine... by yourself." Liz didn't look convinced so Red tried to convince her further. "Please Lizzy; it'll be nice to spend the evening with you and to let Dembe have the evening off." Red lowered his voice that sounded perfectly low and husky and dry… just too irresistible.

Liz decided that with everything that had happened today and all the drama that she simply couldn't be bothered arguing with Red, she knew he'd win. She really had no effort in arguing with him and regardless of what had just happened she was looking forward to spendning an evening with him "Ok" she agreed.

Red's eyes lit up and Liz noticed. She needed to know what it was, why he felt the way he did, how he'd managed to get Liz to feel the same. What on earth was it?! She'd figured she would try and take advantage of an evening with Red, get him drinking and finally ask these questions.

"I have some business I need to attend to. It's urgent or I would drop it for you Sweetheart, it really shouldn't take too long though. I'll haul you a taxi and meet you at the bar in about 30 minutes, is that ok?"

"Sure." Red could see Liz looked completely drained. Emotionally and physically.

[At the bar]

Red really knew his places; the bar was dark with spotlights in only a handful of places. The slow music in the background helped relax her, so much so that she didn't even realise there was an actual band playing. A calming and a beautiful song, she imagined this was the kind of music Red listened to. She turned to the barman who wore a white shirt and a black dickey bow and asked him what was playing. It was In a Sentimental Mood by John Coltrane. Typical Red.

As she sat at the bar sipping her lemonade her thoughts started to wander about him. She didn't want to be drinking before him; she at least wanted to be on an equal playing field. Why did Red protect her the way he did? She asked him the Dad question and he said no and since then her feeling began to feel more sexual. Was Red's feeling sexual? How did he feel? She knew in the last couple of months that she'd started to feel a more sexual tension between them both. At least she hoped he was also. But she didn't want to lose her job, it was all she had and what if Red didn't even feel the same? That'd be embarrassing. She felt hopeless. Like a teenager school girl who had a crush on her Math teacher.

Red entered the bar and immediately saw his Lizzie; she was his light, his pull. He took the opportunity to watch her as she sat at the bar, slowly making his way toward her. Her scent, her hair, her arse. _"Thank god for bar stools" _he thought. _"Stop it Raymond! She's in a vulnerable position tonight, not tonight."_ He placed both hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear "Guess who?"His mouth slowly grazed her ear lobe. She felt a shiver down her spine; he knew what he was doing. _"Why Raymond, why did you do that?!" _He thought.

"Prince Henry of Wales?" She replied, quite happy with her snappy comeback.

"Close, only I like to think I'm more attractive." Silence filled the air. Thinking quickly Red diverted the conversation. "So my dear lady what is you would like to drink?"

"I'll just have a glass of white wine please Red." Just the one, she thought to herself.

Red flagged down the barman "I'll have a scotch on the rocks and the lovely lady will have a glass of white wine." Even the way he spoke, he was so irresistible.

Liz seemed to slip back to her usual self after she had a drink, Red was continuously amazed by her.

"So Red, planning on telling me anything tonight?" Liz asked.

"What like Sweetheart?"

"Why do you protect me? Why do you make me feel so damn good when I know logically and rationally that you shouldn't make me feel this way? What is it? I need to know Red before I do something I'll regret." Liz stated quite calmly and quietly in quite a seductive tone, she'd realised in the past that when she flipped her lid at him it'd only make matters worse.

"Lizzy, you know I'm not ready to tell you these things, keeping this information from you is keeping you safe… you have to trust me on that. I promise as soon as I can, I will tell you everything. But remember I can only lead you to the truth I can't make you believe it." Red looked at Lizzy trying to figure out what she meant when she said _"before I do something I regret" _He could tell, from the way she stood so close, the way she watched him lips when they spoke, the way she'd effortlessly and comfortably put her arm around his that she felt the same feeling as him. But he didn't want to make the first step, she'd only ever blame him if she changed her mind. She'd have to come to him.

"I do, Red. I do trust you, but I feel like I shouldn't. After everything that's happened you're my one constant." Liz was starting to feel a bit tipsy. "Will you take me home now Red, I think I need my bed."

The car ride home was mostly silent until all of a sudden a car came out of nowhere and swerved in front of their car. Red hit the brakes and automatically threw his arm across Liz chest, not fully realising at his arm was actually on her breasts. A police car pulled in front of the swerving car and proceeded to get the drunk driver out of the car.

"Thanks Red" Liz said breathlessly, not because of the accident but because his hand and arm still lay across her breasts.

"I'll always keep you safe Lizzy." He realised then that his arm was where it was and pulled it back to him. She felt so good.

"I know." She placed her hand on his thigh. He wondered what she was doing and just tried to play it safe but resisting Lizzy was too much for him. He'd take here there and then if he could.

As they arrived at Liz's building he walked around the car and opened the door for her.

"Ring me if you need me sweetheart." He said whilst placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Aren't you coming in Red? Come and have a drink with me, as you said Dembe is off tonight. I assume you have nowhere else to be?"

**Sooooooooo, whatd'ya think? Shall I carry on or quit while I'm ahead?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank so much to all the reviews, follows and favourites really helped give a confidence boost. Hope you all appreciate the next chapter. Gets a little bit steamy so bumped the rating to M, the following chapters will be more M rated though. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blacklist **

Chapter two

_Previous Chapter:_

"_I know." She placed her hand on his thigh. He wondered what she was doing and just tried to play it safe but resisting Lizzy was too much for him. He'd take here there and then if he could. _

_As they arrived at Liz's building he walked around the car and opened the door for her. _

"_Ring me if you need me sweetheart." He said whilst placing a soft kiss on her forehead. _

"_Aren't you coming in Red? Come and have a drink with me, as you said Dembe is off tonight. I assume you have nowhere else to be?" _

[Back in Liz's new apartment]

"Red, I'm just going to put some comfortable clothes on, make yourself feel at home." Instantly Red wondered what exactly _"something more comfortable was"_ lost in thought of how Liz would look in one of his shirts… he realised and snapped out of it. He looked through her studio apartment trying to familiarise himself with is, quickly he found the liqueur and poured himself a whiskey.

"Lizzy, what are you having to drink?" Red shouted, only Liz had already came out of the bedroom and was stood just inches behind him, surprised that he hadn't heard her. Maybe he was just as drunk as she was, she thought. The air had hit Liz when she got out of the car and she realised she was drunker than she thought. And horny. _"No, stop it Liz."_ She thought. She slowly leaned her hands onto his shoulders and buried her head into his back; he must have known she was there how he didn't react. "I'll have whatever you're having Red" She said in a low and what she considered a seductive tone.

She slowly traced her hands around his shoulders and towards his chest, Red turned around and slowly placed a bit of space between them both, he didn't want to seem like he was pushing her way. He wanted her so much but he didn't want it to happen like this. It took all his power not to push her up against the wall, have her wrists trapped by his hands, her legs wrapped around his waist and have his way with her.

"What's your problem?" She asked feeling like she'd made a fool out of herself. Red quickly thought about how maybe in the morning she won't remember and evidently thought "_what the fuck"_ and told her.

"Lizzy" she started to lean closer to him and started to trace the outline of his torso, as she pulled herself closer to Red she started to feel his hardness brushing across her lower torso, suddenly she felt incredibly happy that she'd managed to get him this aroused, she slowly slipped her hand down the centre of his stomach and started to unbuckle his belt. "No, not like… this… believes me… I want this… more… than you can imagine" He said breathlessly, while her fingers began their journey. He pushed her away.

He could see she was beginning to feel really upset. "I want to more than anything in the world but I'm afraid right now that, you my dear aren't in the fair position for this to happen."

"Red, I want you; this has nothing to do with having a few drinks. I want you now, I wanted you yesterday and I'll want you tomorrow."

"Well, if you still want me tomorrow you can proceed then. Come here, let's get you to bed" He slipped his hand around her shoulder and started walking towards her bedroom with her. Being careful not to get to close.

"Not unless you're coming with me Red." She tried to get as close as possible to him but Red was careful to make sure there was enough space between them.

"Not tonight sweetheart" Within a few seconds of hitting the bed she was fast asleep.

[The next morning]

Liz woke up with what felt like a brick lying on her head. She really couldn't remember much of what happened last night; all she really did remember was getting out of the car. The rest was a major blur. _"Did I invite Red in? Oh my gosh, what did I do? What did he do?" _Not feeling like getting out of bed at all, she slid out of bed without standing up and crawled to the en suite bathroom. As she turned the tap on she heard footsteps approaching her room. She quietly went back in to her bedroom and grabbed her pistol from the bedside drawer, waiting in the corner of the room she felt her body starting to tremble. This wasn't a good hangover cure at all. As the man entered the room she raised her arm and focused the gun, quickly realising it was Red she lowered her pistol and tried to find a blanket to cover her half naked body. Once again unsure to how she woke up only with her underwear on.

"What the fuck are you doing here Red?"

"Well, you invited me in last night, don't worry I slept on the couch. Which by way really needs some upholstery doing. Not comfortable at all Lizzy."

"Why have I woken up only in my underwear? What happened last night? All I remember is getting out of the car, the rest is a blur."

"You'd had a bit too much to drink so I took you to your room, you fell asleep as soon you hit the bed but woke up about 15 minutes later trying to convince me to join you in bed, that was around about when you took your top off. I covered you up and sat with you whilst you went to sleep. That didn't take too long though."

Liz put her head into her hands as soon as she heard _"trying to convince me to join you"._

"Wow, aren't I an embarrassing mess!"

"Don't be embarrassed sweetheart, you also admitted something about yourself that I didn't know. You're a constant surprise Lizzy" Red smirked. He wore a new suite, he must have had Dembe drop off clothes.

"What on earth did I admit?" Petrified now that she'd told him she wanted him.

"To quote you directly; _I want you now, I wanted you yesterday and I'll want you tomorrow._" Red smirked even more.

"I was obviously drunk Red, I don't want you at all or even thinking this." She said defensively. She loved her job it was the last thing she had left, and she could bear losing it over Raymond Red Reddington the Concierge of Crime.

"Whatever you say my dear, whatever you say." Reds mind was already spinning with all the different ways he could bring Liz to her knees. Both metaphorically and literally.

"Out of curiosity, as I don't remember. What was your reply to this?" Liz asked.

"I simply told you if you did want me, you could wait till tomorrow." He paused. "Lizzy I would never take advantage of you like that." Red moved towards her, still wrapped in her quilt and slowly traced his thumb up and down her arm. Liz could feel her spine shiver. He knew. He knew exactly what he was doing to her. She stayed still and didn't protest as his hand started its journey to her stomach.

She quickly snapped out it and moved over back to her bed.

"Now if you don't mind I'd like to go back to sleep, I feel horrific. Feel free to let yourself out."

"Oooh, I wouldn't mind sleeping too Lizzy, enough room in there for me too?" Red asked still with his recently permanent smirk on his face.

Liz lay in bed and looked over to him "Sorry only enough room for me, but I hear the couch is divine." She chuckled.

"Well, Lizzy you can't let a guest just let themselves out. The proper host would walk their guest to the door." Hinting, Red had something up his sleeve, although she had a studio apartment she had a thin hallway leading to the door.

"Really, you are a pain the arse Red!" Liz dragged herself out of bed and walked to the door. As they approach the door Red grabbed Lizzy wrists and pushed her towards the wall, even a breath of fresh air wouldn't fit past their throbbing bodies. Liz's breathing became heavy and her pupils dilated as she felt like she could feel the dopamine rushing through her veins. Red leaned close to her and whispered "I may be a gentleman..." he started to lightly nibble at her ear lobe "but believe me when I say there is nothing gentlemanly about me when I'm with a woman." Perfectly enunciated combined with his low and husky voice Liz knew she had to get him out of there.

"Bye Red, I'll see you in the Post Office!" She said as she pushed him away and opened the door in a swift and timely movement.

Liz went back to bed but didn't go to sleep straight away…

tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for all the reviews guys, I have really appreciated them I was so unsure about writing but it really gave me the confidence to carry on writing, especially when I got reviews from some of the authors I read, pretty cool feeling!**

**This chapter will see Liz be a bit more forward with Red and a bit of undercover work, I hope you all enjoy!**

**All mistakes are mine. I do have dyslexia so I really do apologise in advance. **

**Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise I still don't own Blacklist. **

_Previously:_

_he started to lightly nibble at her ear lobe "but believe me when I say there is nothing gentlemanly about me when I'm with a woman." Perfectly enunciated combined with his low and husky voice Liz knew she had to get him out of there._

"_Bye Red, I'll see you in the Post Office!" She said as she pushed him away and opened the door in a swift and timely movement. _

_Liz went back to bed but didn't go to sleep straight away…_

Chapter Three:

_Two weeks later._

Liz thought Red would have brought something up by now. Maybe he had forgotten about the whole thing. She didn't really like the thought of that though. She wanted him and now it was all out in the open and having two weeks to think about it, it became more and more evident that she really did have strong feelings for Red. She couldn't stop dreaming of him, coming in to her room and having her there and then. Or confidently strolling into her office and bending her over her desk. She needed to sort this out.

Liz was in her office with the blinds down trying to catch up on some Blacklisters that Red was adamant she find by herself.

"Well if it isn't my favourite FBI Agent." Red whispered down her neck and lingered around her ear. She felt the shiver down her spin and her immediate reaction saw her turn around and step away from him, after noticing that the blinds were still down she retraced her thoughts of having a go at him and decided to play his game, she'd been dreaming of this. She couldn't believe after two weeks of completely normal behaviour from them both that now he wanted to stir things up.

"Red... my one and only favourite criminal." She grinned at him.

Red pushed himself flush against her body leaving no room for even a piece of paper. He slowly slid his hand down her torso and towards her underwear, remaining in complete eye contact with her. Liz could feel herself pushing towards him, encouraging him. Red cupped his hands down her underwear and slowly caressed her. She could feel herself losing control and gently rocking herself against him, encouraging him even further, deciding to properly give this game a go she slowly leaned forward and whispered in his ear "I think you know as well as me this simply cannot happen here!" With that he slowly slid two fingers inside of her and pushed his mouth to her ear. "Ooh I think it can. All you have to do is control yourself" that's when they heard the door open and Liz pushed Red away.

"Ah just the man I needed to speak to, Harold!" Red exclaimed as he saw Director Cooper closing in.

"Have you got a new name?"

"Yes, but it'll require some undercover work with Lizzy." He paused and turned to Liz to continue. "There is a dinner… tonight, Paul Roberts will be there." He stopped and turned his attention to Cooper. "I am sure you both do not know of this man. He's quite brilliant; he can make someone disappear to that of which even I can not do. He's not got a lot of common sense though. I understand he keeps a pen drive on him at all times with existing and potential clients." He paused and turned to Liz, he eyed her up and down which made her feel conscious. My god what she wouldn't do for Cooper to have not walked through that door when he did. "Lizzy will be the women on my arm tonight, Paul likes a challenge and pretty much anything of mine. As such, he'll be easily seduced by Agent Keen here." He turned his attention back to Liz. "You're ok with going undercover as my partner?" He asked with a more than confident smile and a slight smirk. The same one he displayed at her apartment two weeks ago.

"Really?!" She exclaimed.

"Well if you don't want the name I guess that's fine…"

"Yes, Agent Keen will be completely fine with being your… partner Reddington." Cooper said in quite a matter of fact tone.

"Thanks for making that decision for me." Liz said looking at Director Cooper with sure anger in her eyes.

"Look Agent Keen, this is another name on the List and we need this. Take the afternoon and make your appearance look more believable."

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?" Liz asked, again with anger in her eyes.

"I think what Harold here is getting at, is we need to go buy a lovely and new extravagant dress" He grabbed Liz arm "Come on, Lizzy time to go shopping!" She swore he could get confused for being gay sometimes.

[Liz apartment]

Liz was struggling to get ready, her mind was racing. Red knew how she felt and she'd told him outright that she wanted him. And from this morning's encounter, she knew he wanted her even more than what she previously thought. The evening would be interesting for sure, she wondered if they would have to kiss. She liked the thought of that. She wanted to make sure she looked her best, for the work of course and after all, the team from the Post Office would be watching them. No funny business at all. But she was still worried. This was work! She reminded herself.

8'oclock came and sure enough on the dot Red was at her door. She was always surprised when he didn't just let himself in. She thought too soon though, as she was walking towards the door the one and only Mr Raymond Reddington was stood before her in a full grey suite, bow and fedora. Liz look lingered on Red a little too long, as did Reds. The dress he'd bought her complemented her perfectly.

"Well, aren't I the luckiest man on earth" he paused before looking her up and down, memorizing every part of her. "to have the most stunning girlfriend ever." He continued and moved towards her.

"No Red, look we have a long night ahead of us, let's not do this now." Slowly she tried to step back.

"I understand completely, I was just wondering how awkward it might be to share our first kiss in front of a bunch of strangers and a Paul Roberts. I mean there's a possibility at least one of us will get a bit too carried away."

"I'm going undercover Red, I'm not me, I'm… what did you say, Louise? Tonight, we're Raymond and Louise. And Raymond and Louise have kissed a million times before tonight and will kiss a million times after."

He approached her slowly and slipped his arm around her waist to start walking towards the door.

"Ok, whatever you say dear. Now, no looking at my lips all night, I don't think Louise would do something like that, I think she'd just go straight for the kiss."

"Well, as long as you stop picturing me naked." Liz snapped back, she was getting good at this game.

"Oh Lizzy, sweetheart… now you've got that image in my head" Liz confidently strutted toward the door and Red trailing behind her holding onto her waist with both hand leant over.

The car ride wasn't nearly as awkward as Liz had anticipated. As they were approaching the building Red slid over to Liz seat and placed his hand on her thigh, dangerously close to her area.

"Just prepping for tonight, isn't that was the FBI do?" Red smirked. It seemed to be a permanent smirk recently always so confident of himself, Liz reminded herself to remember this. This could be put to some good work.

"Just what I was thinking Red! The FBI, let's remember they'll be watching."

"Ah, but as you said you're undercover and surely they understand that, I did inform dear Harold there may be some intimate actions between us." With that he got out of the parked car and walked round to Liz door. She hadn't even realised that the car had parked. He had so much control over her. She definitely needed to work on that also.

The building in itself was something extravagant and simply amazing, Liz couldn't get over how big and expensive everything looked. Red had spotted Paul and they all exchanged pleasantries, it was just as they were sitting down that Liz heard Ressler in her ear.

"Cooper informed us there may be some intimate action between you both this evening, don't worry I won't hold it against you Keen. I'm going to turn the mic off now, don't worry we have eyes in there. We'll be waiting for the arrest." And with that Liz was happy to hear the end of Ressler, he'd been trying to tease her since they walked into the place and from as soon as Red had placed Liz around his arm.

"I have to say Raymond; this one… this one is very beautiful. You've outdone yourself. Not too young?" Paul questioned as if Liz wasn't sat right there.

Red turned to Liz and placed his arm around her before gently placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Ah, Paul age is but a number I can't see myself letting go of Louise any time soon. She's my rock, I hate to use clichés but the woman really is. I worry, I don't think she notices sometimes." Liz couldn't help but think if what he was saying was even a little bit true.

The meal went by and Liz told Raymond she was going to get a drink from the bar. This was when Paul would undeniably follow her and try to hit on her.

"Now what is Raymond doing letting an absolutely gorgeous girl like yourself out of his sight?"

"Paul, I'm perfectly capable of… managing myself." She said in a low tone.

They flirted back and forward and albeit Liz was actually starting to feel a little sick of it. She'd managed to convince him to join her in a Coat closet. As she was… touching him, an FBI agent entered the room pushed him to the ground and arrested him. Liz had already managed to get the pen drive for Red. Something she hoped wasn't caught on CCTV. She'd scoped the room out when she entered and was pretty confident, she was being tracked by the ear piece. She ran out of the room as the FBI agent entered screaming as if she didn't know what had happened and went to find Red.

She found him outside patiently waiting for her next to his black Mercedes.

"Everything go to plan?" He asked her.

"Yep." She answered and he opened the door allowing Liz to get into the car before swiftly following her.

Liz slipped closer to Red and placed a hand on his thigh and softly moved it up and down.

"I have something for you." Liz teased him, knowing he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Please tell me it is for this to continue to the point of no return…"

"Not quite." She pulled out the pen drive with her other hand and placed it softly in his. "A little something I managed to get as I was… flirting with him, you were right the man has no common sense."

"I won't ask why, I'll just say thank you… Thank You." He looked her straight in the eye and moved closer and closer. His face was merely inches away from hers but he knew she wouldn't take the first step, until Liz used her free hand to pull his face right in front of hers and gently let their lips meet. It was gentle and soft at first but quickly developed into something more lust; he slid his tongue into her mouth as she parted her teeth allowing him to do so. Their tongues danced together perfectly. Liz hand was starting to get closer to Reds member. With that Red hands went to work, he slipped his hand up her dress and mimicked her moves. They parted for air and Liz moved her head back to allow Red access to her neck. He starting lightly kissing her neck, moving around and transforming kisses to sucks which made Liz moan with approval, this simply made Red even more aroused. Liz could start to feel his pants getting tighter, she moved her hand and started to cup his member which Red hips jerked forward in response to. Before they knew it Dembe had parked the car and gotten out and proceeded to walk towards the door, when there he turned to face the road and knocked on the windows. He didn't want to witness this. It was his friend after all. Red jumped out and opened the door.

_to be continued_

_AN – don't hate me! I've got the next chapter started and will upload as soon as possible. I feel like I ever so slightly deviated from the original story. What do you guys think? _


End file.
